Forever In My Arms
by rain0205
Summary: Tristan thought it was all about Serenity, until he meets his "sunset girl" and Kaiba turns out to be a rapist..... I'm bad with summaries but please read it
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ideas and Ayame, which is pronounced I-uh-may.  
  
I just met you, I think I love you. I don't have time, I think trouble will brew. I'm not really sure if this is true. But, please, can't I hold you..  
  
Forever In My Arms.  
  
Another day gone by. The summer was over, I feel like I've wasted it all. I walked down the street, trying to get home as well as watch the sunset, considering this will be the last time I'll even think about it. I had to admit it; there was nothing more beautiful than the sunset right now, except Serenity of course. The sky and the scattered clouds were turned pink and orange in and got darker as the sun slowly disappeared. I heard my watch beep and I knew it was 8:30, but I couldn't pry my eyes away from the sunset. It was too beautiful, and besides that, something was telling me that I should stay and watch it, I don't what and I don't know why I'm listening to it.  
"It truly is beautiful, isn't it?" I heard someone ask me. I turned to look in that direction and saw a girl. I didn't take a good look at her; I didn't want to miss the sun set completely. I just nodded my head to answer her question. Once the sun was gone, the sky was dark again, my last night. I turned to the girl who was still staring where the sun had set.  
"Yes," I answered, "It was, while it was up there." I got a good look at her and immediately started blushing when she looked me in the eye. They were emerald green, glistening and had some sort of secret behind them. I took my chance to check her out. She was really good looking, maybe even better than Serenity. She was tall enough for me too, that's like, a bonus!  
"I'm sorry; you were just the only other one looking at it. I felt that I had to say something while I still had the chance. I didn't want to because you looked like you had something on your mind." She said. Her voice was beautiful. She looks like she's my age. I just wonder, who is she? I'm feeling something strange, like, I could fly. My silence must be making her nervous because she's starting to turn pink.  
"No, its okay, I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just enjoying it, while it lasted. But if I was thinking, it was probably about school, since it starts tomorrow. Another thing I was probably thinking about was how beautiful you look." I saw her blush. I was slapping myself mentally. I can't believe I just said that! Her beauty definitely has captivated me already. Normally, I wasn't attracted to girls of the "freak" genre but this one, she was something different.  
"Thanks, most guys don't go for it. They yell freak at me or something else because I'm so different from all the others. The only time I'm considered hot is when there's a guy who's, into the same stuff as me." She explained, nervously. Why was she so nervous? Was it because of the way I was looking at her? This just, makes no sense; she doesn't have to be nervous about anything. That beauty comment should've made her feel at least a little more comfortable around a stranger. Then again, I don't even know what her personality is like. She probably likes guys who are into that head banging stuff. Not that I don't mind it. It's really great to listen to. She turned another shade of red. My silence must really be making her nervous. Maybe I should talk instead of gawk.  
"I think that they're all crazy. You shouldn't listen to them if they tell you things like that. Just know who your friends are, that's all. They can't open up their eyes which is why they see you as a freak. I see you as a freak but it doesn't bother me, I like freaks as well as what you think guys consider, 'normal girls'." I said. I could tell she was feeling better. That smile just said it all. This feeling though, its so... different from what I feel when I'm around Serenity. I think I'm. in love. This definitely feels like it.  
"Thanks," she said, "do you have the time? I have to be somewhere at nine." I looked at my watch. "It's 8:45, you have fifteen minutes." I said. She nodded, "Bye. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." And she ran off. I stared in her direction until she disappeared completely. I looked up at the stars. I think that I should get home too. I don't want to be late for the first day of school, they give you a detention.  
  
*************************************  
  
I walked in the door of my small, retarded, little apartment. I collapsed on the couch, resting my head and my feel on each arm of it. I closed my eyes and thought of the girl. I forgot to ask her for her name. Oh well, I know that I'll see her again, she seemed to really like that sunset. Hopefully she'll be there again when I walk down that street. I really did feel something different around her; I just don't know what it was. Serenity never made me feel this way, the way that the sunset girl did. That's what I'll call her for now, until I find out a name. I was just drifting off, starting to sleep when the phone rang. Who could be calling now? It's like.. 10:30! The person obviously had to talk to me because they couldn't settle for me "pretending" now to be here. I sighed and answered it after 5 minutes. I brought it close to my ear and heard nothing but sobs on the other end of the phone.  
"Hello?" I said, trying to figure out who it was.  
"I need help and I have no one else to turn to," said the person through the sobs. That crying could only be Serenity. She always calls me when there's something wrong. Her and Anzu, I'm like, their shoulder to cry on. I honestly didn't want to talk to Serenity right now. Normally I would be all for it but now, since I met the sunset girl, I think I'm starting to like Serenity less and less.  
"What happened?" I automatically asked. This is a usual conversation between me and her when something is wrong. I listen to her bitch about something. I really don't feel like it right now. I want to go back and talk to sunset girl. I want to find out what she's looking for in a man, and if she's taken or not. Actually, if I was smart, I would stop worrying about it and just, do what I normally do, concentrate on something good to say to Serenity at her emotional breakdown.  
"Well," she started after she calmed down a bit, "I was talking to my mom about some stuff and she said that we have to move because she can't afford for me to go to school because it's too much money."  
"So? It's just a different neighbourhood; we can always come visit you."  
"No, I have to move to a different city and go to school there. She said that it's for the best but I don't want to because I want to stay here where I know everybody. I wanted to call Joey but I figured that he wouldn't wake up in the morning if I called him this late, he never does. I thought about other people but the only person I thought of that would understand is you. I really don't want to move and my mom said that I could live with one of my friends and see her on the weekends but I don't think I'll be able to."  
"I wish I could have you over here, but I can't. There's not enough room for another person. When are you moving?"  
"Next week. I have to find a place to stay if I'm going to go to school here but if I can't, then I have to move with my mom, I can't be on my own."  
"Well, ask someone tomorrow. Someone should be able to. Just wait, because you know that tomorrow is another day."  
"Thank you, I feel better now. I'll let you go and hopefully see you tomorrow."  
"Okay, bye now." I hung up the phone, now even waiting for her to say it back to me. I help the phone, staring at it, just in case someone else calls, and, I was right. The phone rang again. I sighed again, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to go to sleep, and dream. Who knows? Maybe my sunset girl will be there. It doesn't matter what she's doing, just as long as she's there. I answered the phone for the second time.  
"Hello?" I said  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" said Joey. I thought he would be sleeping but he's apparently wide awake and has to call me to goddamn late.  
"Nothing, just trying to get some sleep." I said, emphasizing on the word trying so that maybe he would get the idea that I don't want to talk to anyone.  
"Oh yeah. I just called you because I can't sleep."  
"Well, neither can I when everyone keeps calling me to find out what I'm doing at the moment."  
"What do ya mean everyone keeps calling you? I only tried 4 times and it was busy. I think I'm the only one who was trying to call you. You need to get a second line or something because no one can get through to you at all. I ended up calling Anzu but she just hung up and unplugged her phone."  
"Maybe she's trying to tell you something. Maybe I should do the same thing so that you can get the idea that people are trying to sleep and you should be doing the same thing instead of bugging everyone at 11:00 at night. Did you stop to consider that thought? Wait, never mind, you don't have a brain to consider anything now do you? It's all because you're a blond."  
"Hey, watch it, I'll get you back for that one tomorrow. Anyway, another reason I called is because I heard that there is supposed to be a new girl at school. And I heard that she's supposed to be hot, real hot!"  
"Really? What does she look like?"  
"I'm now sure, I never got a description, but the people I overheard it from said that she's tall enough for you or Kaiba, but I don't think that the loser would go for her. She might throw herself at him but he'll most likely brush her off like he does to everyone else who tries to get near him."  
"Oh well, we'll see her tomorrow for sure. Maybe not first thing but definitely, its kind of hard not to notice a new girl around in a school like ours."  
"Yeah. If she's hot enough, I'll let you have her and be nice, unlike you who never is, ya greedy bastard."  
"Oh thanks, your only saying that because you got Mai and is too embarrassed to tell her that your gay."  
"Well, its not like I don't like her as well, its just that, I'm scared she'll hurt me. But then I'm kind of not afraid because I think that she already knows, I think that Anzu and Serenity told her." I winced at Serenity's name.  
"Oh well, whatever, I have to go okay?"  
"See ya tomorrow." He hung up the phone. I put the phone down and unplugged it, I didn't want to talk to anyone else, I'm sick of people right now. But, wow, a new girl. There's no way she's hotter than Serenity, or my sunset girl. I really miss her, and I've only talked to her once, I must really be in love. Serenity's great and all but she does is sometimes push me away. Sometimes I'll tell Serenity that she's beautiful and she'll say that everyone says that to her. My sunset girl said that there's not a lot of people who say that, they just call her a freak. I don't understand why they wouldn't just look at her and not what she's wearing. I hope that she really does become MY sunset girl. I just have to talk to her, gather up courage, ask her out and hopefully, she'll say yes. But, then again, she might now even be interested in the stuff that I am. I like all that music she's into and that obviously has an affect on the way she looks. I honestly like that style better on a girl that what Anzu and Serenity are into. I like those girls who do their best to be different from the world, I thinks it's a great way to show off and tell people, I can do things that you can't imagine. I hope she does some of that unimaginable stuff to me some night. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to convert her.... What am I thinking! I really need to go to bed, before I fantasize.  
  
*************************************  
  
I can't believe it, I woke up late. I hurried with my morning preparations and got to school just before the bell rang. I found my locker, hurried with what I needed and went to my first class. I walked in and took my seat, beside Meagan. I looked around the room and saw my friends, all of them scattered. I even saw Kaiba. How that guy gives me the creeps. Such a cold hearted person shouldn't even be in a place like this. I can't believe Yugi even tries to melt something like that. I shuddered. I watched all the people walk in the class. I saw no one new, maybe she wasn't in this class. I hope that she is, I want to see her. But then again, Joey is the one who said she was hot so she probably looks like a guy, since he's all obsessed with guys. Sometimes I'm afraid because he hits on me when he's not thinking. I'm just happy he hasn't bothered to ask me out, I'd have to kick his ass on the spot. The funny thing is, he constantly flirts with Yugi and Yugi flirts back. I always knew Yugi was flaming. So is Yami, him and his, "I have to have Kaiba" obsession. Its scary, everyone is turning out to be gay. I think Anzu, Kaiba and I are the only ones who aren't. I only mention Kaiba because sometimes, Yugi gets him to hang out with us. When he does, he doesn't talk at all, he just stands there, and when he does talk, he makes fun of Joey. It gets annoying but its kind of funny because Joey takes it all so personally, only because its Kaiba. Any one else who does it to him, don't have to deal with Joey going insane from retarded insults that make no sense anyway. It doesn't matter. I continued to stare at the entrance until the teacher walked in. He closed the door which meant that no one else should be coming in since he was late himself. I wish I didn't have to be here, I want to be free from school again.. I saw the door open up again as another student walked in. She was late, I didn't bother to look at her, I was too busy in my own world but when I could feel her stare at me, I never guessed that I would be meeting those beautiful emerald green eyes I had met last night...  
  
Okay, that's it. Well, it a little obvious who he saw because, the whole part where it says last night lol. any wayz, I'll update asap, I still have another story coming and another chapter to add to another story. R+R!!!! 


	2. Part 2

Note: The only thing I own is my idea and Ayame which is prnounced ( I-uh- may)  
  
I just met you, I think I love you I don't have time, trouble will brew I'm not really sure if this is true But, please, can't I hold you...  
  
Forever in my Arms  
  
She was looking at me. I didn't think I would see her at school but I did. So this is the new girl that Joey was talking about. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, well, all the guys. The girls just ignored her. But the surprising part is that she even got Kaiba's attention. Then again, who wouldn't want to look at her, she was so perfect and the best part is, I met her last night and if she's knew then I should be the only one that she knows. I smiled to myself. She looked away and turned pinkish. She handed the teacher a note. I looked as if he read it carefully and then he pointed to the seat beside Yugi. She walked there, trying to get all the attention off of her. Eventually they stopped looking but I had to keep throwing glances. Kaiba was doing the same. I saw her sitting there, talking to Yugi. The teacher blabbed on about a whole bunch of stuff but I was too dumb to be paying any attention, I felt the need to stare. I thought that I would have to go back to the sunset to see her again. I finally pried my eyes away and looked at the clock. The bell would ring any minute and class would... The bell just rang, interrupting my thoughts.  
I took my time to get to my locker. It was actually kind of weird. My locker was beside a wall and beside another locker. That other locker was beside another and then that locker was beside another wall. It was just a row of three lockers. Kaiba's was on the other end. I wondered who's was in the middle. I finally saw a hand reach to open it and of course it was my sunset girl. I knew that Kaiba was checking her out. I could tell she could see us through the corner of her eye because she started to go a deep red. I looked back in my locker and got my stuff for second period.  
  
******  
  
I walked in and of course, the teacher wrote the seating plan on the board. I sighed and found my seat. The desks were in pairs again. I was in the second last row on the left middle. Kaiba was in the last row, behind the person beside me. I looked at the door, watching the people come in. I actually started to pay attention when I saw my sunset girl again. AGAIN! My eyes couldn't be removed from her. She was talking with the teacher. I saw her look near where I was sitting. She walked down the row. She took the seat behind me, next to Kaiba.  
"It's been a while," I heard Kaiba say.  
"Yes it has," She said. I was shocked. Kaiba knew her? How?  
"Where are you staying?" he asked another question. They sound like they've known each other a life time. I wonder how long its been.  
"Some run down motel," she answered. Her voice was as sweet as it was last night. I turned my head a bit to see them.  
"Not anymore. Your room is still at my house. You're going to stay there. Get your stuff after school."  
"I don't want to trouble you."  
"Don't worry about it. Mokuba misses you."  
"And what about you? Do you miss me?"  
"I did." I was shocked at his answer. The two of them started smiling. I was confused, did they like each other? Her and Kaiba continued to talk about what happened while she was gone. I didn't pay that much attention, there was so much jealousy in the way. I was relieved when the teacher walked in but still a but jealous since she was sitting next to Kaiba. This is so stupid, I'm going insane over one girl. Then again, its partly her fault since she looks so good. If only life could make sense for a change. The bell rang and I jumped.  
  
******  
  
I ran to my locker, eager to get my lunch. Two classes can really get you hungry. As I was getting it, I saw her and Kaiba walking together. They both stopped and opened their lockers.  
"How long are you staying?" I heard Kaiba ask her.  
"I don't know, maybe a year," she answered.  
"Why only a year? Why can't you stay here like you said you would someday? Can't that someday be today?"  
"I don't know." Kaiba and her closed their lockers at he same time. I did my best to pretend that I was doing something in my locker instead of eavesdropping.  
"Did you want to have lunch?" Kaiba asked.  
"Uh, sure but can we take my car? I don't want to attract any attention." I saw her blush a bit.  
"You've already attracted enough attention by just standing here." He gestured toward me. She looked and blushed a darker red. "Let's go," he said and walked off with her. I can't believe he said that. Just because I was doing stuff in my locker doesn't mean that I was looking at her. That damn bastard. I'll get him later for that.. maybe, if I'm not too lazy or if I don't forget. But of course, now they were going to have lunch together. I can't believe this. I was supposed to be the guy she met last night and she hasn't said a word to me, just looked at me twice. Why would someone like her be friends with someone like Kaiba? It makes no sense. I sighed and shook my head. I really need to stop worrying over nothing. I walked outside and looked for my friends. I saw then, by the usual tree. I saw Anzu's back. I walked slowly, as if to stalk her. I put a finger to my lips, indicating that I didn't want the others to tell her I was behind her. I walked slower and ducked a bit. I put my sandwich in my pocket and stopped once I was right behind her. I tickled her sides. She jumped and almost collided with the tree. I just stood there with a stupid smile on my face. Everyone else was laughing at her. When she was done having a fit, she walked up to me and bitch slapped me. I held a hand to my face and laughed as if it was nothing. It did sting though. We stood there talking for a bit. I heard a beautiful laugh come from behind me. I turned around and saw Her with Kaiba. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Kaiba.  
"Hey, Ayame!" I heard Yugi call, "Over here!" He waved to them. So her name is Ayame... How... perfect for her. They both turned and looked over. Ayame smiled a beautiful smile and walked over. Kaiba stayed put crossing his arms and looking away. She stood between Joey and me. I was sure that everyone saw my face go slightly pink. I tried to hide it and act normal but it was hard since she was standing right next to me!! We talked until the end of lunch. Ayame walked back to Kaiba and signalled for me to follow. I did eagerly.  
"I never found out what your name was," she said and blushed a bit.  
"Oh, uh, my name is Tristan. I already know yours is Ayame. What classes do you have next?" I said, hoping I didn't sound like an idiot.  
"Um... I have science, then geography."  
"Same here."  
"Oh cool. We can walk together because I have no idea where those are," she laughed. I laughed to and smiled. We walked to our lockers and got out stuff. Ayame and I continued to talk. Kaiba didn't look to pleased but he got his stuff and was about to go to his next class. I smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes before he left. I led the way for Ayame. We talked more and more, creating a good bond between us.  
  
******  
  
We both walked into class laughing at nothing. There was finally a class where you could choose your own seats! Of course I wanted to sit beside Ayame, but Joey already saved a seat for me. Ayame took the seat in front of Joey. She was talking to us until Meagan showed up. She then started talking to Meagan. I watched her the while time, feeling time slow down and then finally stopping completely. I swear I was in another world. She never seemed to stop smiling. I really like that about someone. The only thing you can't do to them is make them sad because you will feel worse than they do. And now I know that she's in every class that I have! That means I can be with her the whole day practically. I'm liking this. I really want to know her, she seems so perfect in looks and so far we have a lot in common. Maybe I can walk her home some days, that is of course if Kaiba doesn't mind me anywhere near his house. Not that I'm afraid it would just be a bit embarrassing to get my ass kicked right in front of her. I really need help. I didn't even notice that she wasn't talking anymore.. or that the lesson had five minutes to go. I wrote down all my homework before packing up. The teacher let us go early. I made sure I walked with Ayame the whole way to the next class.  
  
******  
  
We walked in the classroom. Finally! No one we know was in the class so far so I can get my chance to sit beside her. I though I'd go crazy.  
"So how are you getting home?" a dumb question but I had to say something.  
"I'm actually driving to the motel to pack the little stuff I unpacked," she answered without hesitation. Usually she uses that when she explains something to me.  
"Why?"  
"Because Seto offered me my old room."  
OLD ROOM?! What is she talking about?! She lived with Kaiba before? I can't believe this, she's driving my insane!  
"Uh, I'll explain later. Maybe tonight, if I see you again by the sunset."  
"Okay," I said. Wait a minute, she remembers! "You remember that?!?!"  
She nodded, "Of course. Can't forget someone as good looking as you." She gasped and realized what she said. I blushed a bit but pretended I didn't hear. Was she hitting on me? I'm so confused. Why am I in love with her again? I looked at her and remembered. She was so beautiful. But, there was something about her that made me want to cry. I can tell there's something false about her constant smiling. Then again, I hardly know her. I think I have to stop looking at her, I might start to fantasize... No! Why? I hope she doesn't move. I want to sit beside her in at least one class, even if Kaiba's in the same one as me. This is the only class and chance I have. He choose his seat carefully. The good news, she didn't move. The bad news, he sits right behind her so she'll turn around and talk to him like she's doing right now. I should probably just expect this. Judging from what I heard they've been friends longer than I know. Maybe even longer than me and Joey. If I start getting touchy about it, the only thing that'll happen is me fighting with Kaiba when she's not around. Why can't I accept that they're friends? I need to rinse my face off or something, its starting to get warm.  
"Hello? Are you alive in there?" I heard Ayame ask.  
"Huh? Oh uh, yeah, don't worry."  
"Okay. You were off in space," she laughed.  
"Relax. Dumbasses are too stupid to know how to stay in touch with reality," Kaiba butted in. I glared at him. I wanted to say shut the fuck up but of course, it would start a fight.  
"What are you talking about? He's not a dumbass, he just acts like one," Ayame defended. I looked at her and she gave me a smile. Kaiba didn't say another word he just pointed to the front when the teacher walked in. We turned around. Ayame paid attention but I just pretended I was. I'm giving myself a big migrane. The teacher was preparing us to write a note. I just doodled in my notes. It was just a review, nothing all that important and, I could probably get it from Ayame later. By the time it was done, people were packing up. I packed up to and was going to wait for Ayame when the bell rang but saw her with Kaiba and decided to leave. I packed away all the things I would need and was about to leave when I felt someone pull on my bag. I turned around and saw Kaiba. We stared hatefully at each other.  
"You better stay away from her. She's mine," he said. Cold blue eyes darkening by the second. Kaiba was trying to prove a point.  
"You don't own her, you only own yourself. She can do whatever she wants. I'm going to keep hanging around her and you can't do anything that'll make me stop. You're lucky she's even your friend," I snapped at him. He doesn't own her, they're not together... are they? Whatever, who cares. It doesn't matter, does it? Do I care?  
"Just use the advice I gave you and stay away or else you'll get yours good." Kaiba left. I was ready to punch him. I sighed and walked out the door. I walked home by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I walked slower, trying to enjoy the warm weather. I want the summer to start over again. I want to meet my sunset girl near the beginning. Wait, now I don't need to call her my sunset girl. I know her name. I can call her Ayame, my Ayame. It's just surprising how she knows Kaiba. I've got to stop thinking about it. It has nothing to do with me. I walked in the door and started on my homework but my thoughts kept going back to Ayame. I eventually finished it. I decided to take another walk. I walked back to the place where I first met Ayame. The sun was setting. I let my thoughts drift off.  
  
******  
  
"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" I heard that exact same voice from behind me. I looked. It was Ayame. She blushed a bit and walked up to me. "You're here again?" she asked.  
My mouth went dry. She was so close, I could easily kiss her. She waited patiently for and answer. Once I found my voice I answered her, "Yeah, I wanted to see you again." My eyes grew wide as I just realized what I said. I felt myself go deep red. She just smiled warmly at me.  
"Funny how we keep running into each other today," she said. I nodded slowly. The words I love you were on the tip of my tongue. If I said anything, I'm sure it would be that.  
"Do you come here everyday or since yesterday?"  
"Since yesterday. During the summer I was with my friends a lot so I didn't have time to watch like I usually do."  
"Oh. I started yesterday as well. I didn't think I'd see someone like you." I saw her blush as red as I was. What did she mean someone like me?  
"When did you move here?" I was really curious. I wanted to know how she knew Kaiba. I wanted to know everything about her but mostly that specific detail.  
"I moved all my stuff yesterday. When I was done I decided to walk around and that's when I saw you. You and I were the only ones watching." I formed an O with my lips and turned back to the sun. She stood beside me. She hesitantly leaned her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her waist automatically. We've only known each other one day and we already look like a couple. I wish the sun would never set and we could stay like this forever, with her in my arms... Yay!!! I finally updated!!! If you want more, you should review :P I apologize for taking so long.. toooo much school work. ::rolls eyes:: I'll try to get the next ch. Up asap but you guys need to review! 


	3. Part 3

Note: I do not own anything besides my plot line and Ayame, which is pronounced I-uh-mae  
  
I can't explain this

I want to take that heart of his

Are you the one to set my free?

Please, won't you stay with me...

Forever in my Arms  
  
My instincts are making me move too fast, I might scare him off. I hope not. He's the only one who complimented me. I think all the guys at school only looked because I was wearing a uniform. If they saw the real me, they would want nothing to do with me. The sun set and darkness took over. I felt sad but, the sun sets everyday so I guess it's alright. Ever since I met him yesterday, he was all I could think about, even today. He might get suspicious if I don't move. I lifted my head up and I felt him pull his arm away. I was so afraid to look at him, I don't know why. When I'm around him, I actually feel happy. No one has ever made me feel that way before. But, all that stuff he said the other day... I wonder if he meant it or if he was just being nice.  
"So..." I heard his voice. I grew tense. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I looked at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" he asked while putting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up even more, if that was possible. "Are you okay?" he asked. In the corner of my eye, I could see his worried face. I felt bad, no one has to worry about me. "Ayame?" Shit, I'm doing what he did yesterday!  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." I said. I really should be leaving, but, I love being with him. It's a little strange since I just met him yesterday. Although, if I don't get home early enough, Seto will have his little interrogation. He worries way too much about me... He doesn't have to, I can take care of myself.  
"Well, I have to go now. I'll uh... see you tomorrow, bye." I said and ran off without waiting for a response... like I did yesterday. I've got to stop running away. Maybe tomorrow I'll be braver. I doubt it though. Yesterday I didn't have to go anywhere, I was just scared that I was going to do something that I would regret later. I think he has interest in me. When I saw him, this strange feeling came over me. I didn't want to say anything but, something inside me told me I had to. All through today or when I thought about him, this really strange feeling came over me... I like this feeling. Is this love? If it is, I never want it to leave me. Finally reaching the mansion, I punched in the code for security and did all the identity shit for the gates to open. I walked the path to the front door, opened it and stepped inside.  
"Where have you been?!" I widened my eyes. Seto was in my face. I kicked the door closed, looked at him and sighed. I smiled at him.  
"I was just walking around and ran into a friend, that's all," I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't have said that I was with a friend, he's a little protective of me. I should've said I was walking and didn't notice the time. Sometimes I think he's jealous though.  
"Which friend?" his eyes were piercing.  
"Tristan," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me but, of course, nothing gets past him.  
"I don't want you to hang around them, they're bad news," his eyes became darker. I almost felt scared but I know that he would never hurt me.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," I assured him but he's stubborn when it comes to me. It could be because I'm one of the few friends he's got. I've seen him around other people and he doesn't treat them very well. I remember the day we first parted ways...  
**FLASHBACK, AT THE ORPHANAGE**  
"Hey Ayame?" Seto asked.  
"Yes?" she answered.  
"Why are you leaving? I got us a plan to get adopted."  
"I know you do. I said that we would leave at the same time but I never said that we would leave together. Gozoboro doesn't want a female around, he'll just make me one of his slaves. There's no point in me going with you."  
"But I want to take care of you. You've been here longer than I have and you were always there for me. Why can't you let me be there for you this time?"  
"I promise I'll come see you. I want you to be happy. You won't be happy when you see me slaving away. You've always been there for me too. When I was sick all those times, you never left me side, knowing the dangers yourself. I trust that you'll beat Gozoboro. I'll watch and then I'll leave."  
"You won't even say goodbye to Mokuba?" he was desperate.  
She stared for a minute and then smiled, "Alright, both of you come see me after the match. I'll say goodbye and meat you later, when fate brings me back to both of you."  
Seto nodded once and left the room with Ayame following. They walked to where Gozoboro and Mokuba waited. Seto took his seat and Ayame followed Mokuba into the room where they could watch. The match ended quickly, Seto had won, Gozoboro would have to adopt Seto and Mokuba. Ayame silenced Seto before he could say her name. She went to her room to get her bag. She didn't own a lot of stuff but it was enough to survive. She stepped out the front door and outside the gate. She turned around and saw Seto with his brother blocking her way.  
"You said that you would say goodbye first," Seto said a little annoyed but he knew how Ayame thought. She knew he would be out there, he was leaving to.  
"Yes, and I'm going to. I knew you would be out here, that's why I came. I knew you wouldn't let me leave," She said and walked up to Mokuba, "Try to keep him out of trouble. And remember, just because your small, doesn't mean you're not strong. Fight the good fight."  
Mokuba nodded, "Don't worry about me," he said and hugged her. She walked up to Seto. They stared for a while.  
"As I said earlier, I'll come visit you. I have to go find out the truth. I know I have family out there somewhere. I'll meet my parents or some of my relatives and I'll come back and stay with you."  
"As long as you come back, I'll be fine," he said. He hesitantly planted a kiss on her lips and ran off into the limo with Mokuba behind. The car drove off with Ayame staring after it, blushing deeply and lightly touching her lips where she was kissed.  
**END OF FLASHBACK  
** I knew he had feelings for me back then but I couldn't live to see him unhappy. I knew what Gozoboro was like. But Seto wanted a future for Mokuba. Seto paid the price for his mistakes. Now that Gozoboro is dead, Seto won't be whipped anymore. When I came back and saw those cuts and scars in his back, I was scared. I cried myself to sleep ever night. That damn bastard even hurt him while I was there! I know he doesn't have feelings for me anymore but I'm still his best friend and always will be as he is mine and nothing is going to change that. I think now he's just looking for love. I know who he likes, he makes it so obvious but I shouldn't medal. I'll just work out my own love problems. Maybe I should sleep on it...  
**THE NEXT DAY  
** I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up and got dressed. It seemed too early but, hey, that's what school does to you. I walked downstairs to see everyone eating. There was a spot set for me. I could've got my own, it's not like I'm a guest or anything.  
"Did you sleep well?" Seto asked as I sat down. I nodded and started eating. I couldn't wait to see Tristan again. He's all I can think about all day and all night! This HAS to be love... but, how can I be sure? I've never been this happy in years. Today, I'm not running off, I'm standing my ground. Seto will tell me not to but, not listening to him has gotten me this far. I finished eating and a maid took my pate away. I really would prefer to do this by myself but Seto is more persistent than I am. I sighed and dragged myself back to my room. I really want to wear my clothes, this uniform really bugs me. I looked at the time. I was running a little late, I should hurry but I really don't feel like it.  
"Ayame! We have to leave!" Seto called from downstairs. I let out another sigh. I went back downstairs, ready for school. He threw my keys. I caught them as I was walking to get my shoes on. I hated school. At least this is my last year. I had promised Seto that we would be together for graduation. I know he expected me not to show up, but, I never break a promise. Starting up my car, I put in my Disturbed cd, morning wake up music. I could swear that I got to school quicker than last time and Seto lives farther from where I was staying before so it made no sense. Maybe I'm just not fully awake today. I pulled into the parking lot and took a space that I hope not to many people noticed. There was a huge crowd of girls around Seto's limo. I'm not surprised, a lot of girls I know think he's sexy. He is a little cute, but not sexy. I think he's only sexy when he wears black, and only black... that doesn't happen too often though. I sighed for the third time that morning. This feeling, it's here... but why? I looked around. There, standing by the tree, was Tristan, just as he was yesterday. I saw Yugi smile at me and motion for me to go over there. I the rest of them turn to look. I slowly walked over there, scared, because I saw him looking at me. A developed a slight blush as I got closer and closer... until I was standing right beside him, again! The feeling got stronger, I felt like I could fly. They stood there, talking. I tried to pay attention but my eyes wanted to go towards Him. I put on my acting face and laughed when others did, trying to hide my nervousness. I was so relieved when the bell rang and we had to go. Being in class did distract me a lot. Sometimes, I didn't think it distracted me a lot yesterday though, especially when I was sitting beside him! Well, today is another day, and tonight is another night. Tonight is just another night where I'll find myself by the sunset desperately waiting for him to be there so that we can be together... It's like our own little meeting place, where we're always alone. And hopefully, I can be in his arms again... I walked in the class and noticed the glare I got from Seto. He then looked away, I wondered what he was up to.  
  
YAY!! Another 1!!! sry, its a lil short, didn't mean to make it that way.. I promise I'll make the next ch. longer. I'm sry it took so long but, skool is done now so I'll get them up faster yay!!! Please read my other stories and RR!! 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: the onli thing i own is my plot and Ayame

I want you to let me in

To take you by force would be a sin

You need to see it from my point of view

Why won't you let me hold you...

Forever in my Arms

What is she doing! How can she stand those mind balling losers! All their going to do is make her see things in a way that isn't right. Why doesn't she listen to me when I tell her something? It's either Yugi or the dimwitted Tristan that keeps getting to her. I already gave the one a warning, maybe I should warn Yugi as well. No one is going to change her, she's mine. I've known her longer than anyone, she's my friend, no one is going to change that. No one is going to take her away from me. She seems very interested in that Tristan one. What could she possibly see in him? I wish she would open up her eyes and see that they're only going to get her into trouble. She's way to compassionate. It's not fair, why can't she love me? What could possibly be telling her that he's better for her than me? I'll just have to make her love me. I looked away when our eyes met. I looked at that numskull Tristan. he was watching her, checking her out over and over again. he's so stupid, everyone can see she has the perfect body, but no one can see past that, except for me. I know how to make her happy.

The first two classes went by fast. It's good thing I can keep an eye on them most of the time. It's a very good thing I can keep watch while they sit next to eachother. I looked for her at lunch. She was with Tristan. He has to be getting to her. He's such an idiot, how can she like him? i decided not to go to my afternoon classes. I want her, and no one else may have her. She's mine, she'll always be mine. When I kissed her those years ago, that was me marking my territory. She's only for me.

I drove back home and hurried to my room. I went to my computer. Talking to my inside service, I was able to get some date-rape... in capsule form. I will make her mine, no matter what the cost. It wold arrive in four months. That's a bit too long, but it's worth the wait. As long as I'll have her. I fiddled around with some of my inventions until I had to drive back to the school. I'm going to see how she always meets up with Tristan. He's the one standing in my way.

I arrived at the school, but stayed out of sight. I saw that loser Tristan walking home. How can she like him? I saw her walking to her car. She got in and drove towards the mall. I followed her as she went store to store. She stopped at the library and used at compter. I did the same and tapped into my sources to see what she was doing. It was only homework, I don't understand why she didn't go home to do it. As it was getting dark, she saved whatever she was doing and headed back to her car. She drove to some parking lot. I parked some distance away and carefully followed her as she headed towards the park... more specifically, the benches... and she seemed to be in a hurry.

As she reached them, there, looking as if he was waiting for her, was that dumbass Tristan. They talked for about a half an hour and then... he kissed her! That asshole! Why hasn't she pulled back yet? Does she really like him? No! She's kissing him back! I will kick his ass and she WILL be mine. They can enjoy the next four months, that's when I'll have my revenge. I walked back to my car and drove home. I waited for Ayame to get home. It didn't take as long as I expected it to, only twenty minutes.

"Where were you?" I asked. Would she lie to me?

"I was out okay, I'm aloud to enjoy myself every now and then. It's not like I was going to ask you where you were in the afternoon, it's not my business to know, and it's not your business to know where I am every minute of the day!" she snapped at me and stomped to her room. He definately has gotten to her. I went upstairs to my room and went on the computer. How can she be so blind? I'm the only one for her. I was just typing mindlessly for the hell of it. I'm pissed off, what else am I supposed to do? Out of nowhere, I felt two hands on my shoulders, pulling me off my chair and a body pinning me to the ground. I heard her laugh shortly after and was relieved it wasn't someone else.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed, I thought she was mad at me.

"Well, I just thought that I'd say sorry for being bitchy, I just had a rough night so I was a little upset," she explained. I manuevered myself so that I was on top of her, only we were facing each other. My hands were pinning hers by her head and my head was so close to hers. Just a few inches closer and our lips would be touching. If someone were to walk in, they would get the wrong idea.

"Really," was all I could manage to get out. I was trapped in her emeralds, but I didn't let it show. I'd never let it show.

"Forgive me?" she asked. I slowly nodded.

"But I won the battle, as you can see, you are unable to move," I smirked.

"True, you won the battle, but you haven't won the war," she replied, then she winked, "I'll be the victor of the war."

"Oh, we'll just see about that," I said, moving a little closer. I had been moving just a bit closer since she started talking. I could feel her breath on my face.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge? You'll never beat me in this war, I always win."

"You just admitted defeat when you said I won the war."

"What time is it?" she asked. I looked at my wrist watch and she used her free hand to flip us over and break free. I found myself on the ground, looking up at her. She was standing at the doorway.

"I always win," she said, before she left in the direction of her room. I smiled. That is the only woman, no, person who could ever outsmart me. We belong together, I'll make sure that it ends up that way. No one is good enough for her, she's perfect. I'm the only one who really knows her, I have that advantage. know how to make her happy, I'll just have to make her see that, and she'll come willingly to me.

Four months and I'll have my chance. I checked the time. It was almost 1, I have to go to bed. I'll need to be on full alert tomorrow. Something happened between them and I want to know what it was. I should probably lay off the interrogations and just stick to the park. The park seems to be where everything happens. I looked at the time. It was late enough, time for bed. Tomorrow should be interesting...

Well, thats it for now, I'm sorry it took so long.. R+R!


	5. part 5

I just met you, I think I love you…

I don't have time, trouble will brew…

I'm not really sure if this is true…

But, please, can't I hold you…

**Forever in my Arms**

I can't believe it. I can't believe she kissed me back. She likes me! I was up almost all night thinking about her…

** FLASHBACK, LAST NIGHT**

I was waiting for her, I knew she'd come, she loves the sunset. Besides, I could feel it in my bones. The sunset is so beautiful, just like she is. I've been flying all day just thinking about her, but when she's with me, everything increases. I can't explain this, but isn't that the point? I looked back and saw her coming. I was way above the ground now!

"Hey," she said when she got up to me. I smiled and we started to watch as the sun was setting and creating an atmosphere. I turned to look at her. I was surprised, noticing that she was already looking at me. I couldn't explain what I saw in her eyes, but I was drawn to them. Once I felt my eyelids fall, and felt my lips on hers, I was in a new world. The feeling took complete control over me… She gave me access into her mouth, and my arms were around her, hands running up and down her back and going through her hair. She moved into my mouth and we began to dance. Her hand moved to the back of my neck and the other hand around my waste. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. Complete, like nothing could go wrong again. I love her… The only reason we parted was because we needed to breathe. I pulled back slowly, gazing into those sparkling emeralds.

"Ayame… will you… be my girlfriend?" I had no control over my body. She kissed me again, answering my question. I felt like this was the happiest day of my life. Then something hit me…

"What about Kaiba? He's already told me to stay away from you," I told her. She didn't look happy at all when she heard that.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," she replied in a placid tone. I had to admit, I was a little scared. She smiled warmly at me and told me she had to go. I nodded and kissed her before she left.

**END OF FLSHBACK**

I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept replaying those same events, which is why I'm late. I turned to look at her. She must've sensed me and looked back at me. Out eyes locked, and we were in out own world of passion. I heard the teacher say something about a group project and I smiled. She smiled back at me. Someone's movement caught me in the corner of my eye. I saw Kaiba glaring at me. Before he looked away, he gave me the finder. I was shocked as I as I looked back at Ayame. She looked pissed and glared daggers at him. He was the one shocked now, and looked a little hurt as he went back to reading a book. I looked back at Ayame and she winked at me.

"Mr. Taylor! First you were late and now you're disrupting my class. Would you like a detention?" the teacher was getting in my face. I turned around and pretended to pay full attention. I could hear Joey and Anzu snickering in the background. I even heard Ayame chuckle. I smiled to myself.

"What part of this is funny?" he asked the others. They fell immediately silent and I wiped my smile off, literally, with the hand motion and everything.

"Now you and your partner-"

"Do we get to choose?" asked Joey.

"No I've chosen for you." That's when I blanked out. I was hoping to be with Ayame, but what are the chances of that? Once he was done explaining the crap, he read out the names. He was nearing the end of the list when he called out any names that I cared for: "Joey and Anzu, Seto and Yugi, Ayame and Tristan." I blinked. Did I hear what I thought I heard? I was with Ayame! Perfect! I could lay moves on her and pass, what a great day! We were just about to discuss it farther, but the bell rang. I saw that she was a little tied up, so I went to my locker. Upon reaching it, Kaiba was in my face. Unfortunately, his locker just happens to be so close to mine.

"What did you do to Ayame!" he demanded of me. I was confused.

"I haven't done anything, I would never hurt her!" I retorted. Who did he think he was? Couldn't be her boyfriend, that was me now. Without warning, he punched me square in the lungs, knocking the wind out of me. He hurried to his next class. I hurried to the bathroom before Ayame could see me. I sank to the floor, I didn't want her to know that I was taken down by one shot. I need to be strong. I heard the bell ring, making me late. I needed to catch my breath first. It took about ten minutes. I went back to my locker, got my stuff and headed towards second. I can't believe him! What is he even talking about anyway? I entered the class with all eyes on me. Ayame smiled at my appearance and Kaiba glared. It was a death glare. From the looks of it, they were talking. I don't think Kaiba told her about our meeting in the hallway. He's dumb, but he's not stupid.

"What kept you?" she asked. She moved to the seat beside me, since the person who sits there wasn't here today. Kaiba was even intrigued by the question.

"I was in the bathroom, I had a sick moment," I lied. As much as I didn't want to, this is something she shouldn't be involved with. Although, if these attacks continue, he might get caught. I should probably tell Joey thought. If I have a back-up, things won't be as bad as I could imagine. I saw her face turn to concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sneaking her hand into mine. I held it and smiled at her. I nodded my head to answer her question, and she smiled. The teacher walked in shortly after and handed out work. Ayame started on it right away. I leaned back in my seat, wincing slightly. I felt around and realized my ribs were damaged. Not broken though. I was a little relieved. Kaiba can really pack a punch. I hope I can to, I'm going to need some means of self defense. This isn't going to stop anytime soon. He's been glaring at me since the beginning. Doesn't he get the message? She's with me. That's pretty hard to believe, but I'm happy, and I hope she is to. My stomach was fluttering like mad as I observed her. She seemed to be so focused, giving frequent glances back at me. I couldn't explain what I saw in her eyes, but it sent my heart fluttering. I wanted the day to end so that I could spend some time alone with her, but that was going to be a while. However, the lunch bell did ring just now.

We walked to our lockers. We were ready to leave when she told me to wait a minute. She grabbed my lunch and threw it in the garbage. I was startled, but I had no time. She grabbed my hand and let me to her car. She started it up and we were off. I noted her music, it was Disturbed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Somewhere, far away," I saw her smile. It was mischievious. We stopped somewhere I didn't really recognize, but the beach was in front of us. She turned off the car and got out. I also got out. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the sand. She stopped and removed her shoes and socks. I did the same and followed her. She went ankle deep in the water. I came and stood beside. She looked at me smiling. Without warning she pulled me down and kissed me fiercely. Then, after the kiss, ripped my school shirt off. I was shocked but stood there, unable to move. Her clothes came off revealing her black bikini and fair skinned body. I couldn't help but stare. Without warning, she took out my knees and I fell in. When I resurfaced she was laughing hysterically at me. I went to grab her but she was too fast and dove in the water. When she resurfaced, she motioned for me to follow. We went out kind of far and around the cliff. There was another beach and we swam towards it. I noticed the water started to get warmer all around me, and I knew I wasn't peeing. I noticed that there was a house in the distance. Ayame stopped when she was deep enough to barely reach. I came up behind her, setting my feet on the sand. I put my arms around her, and held her close. Her feet couldn't reach so I was holding her up. She leaned into me, and I felt myself drifting into another world.

"What is this place?" I asked, whispering in her ear. She turned around.

"This is my own beach house. It's built for the winter to. Kaiba corp. pays for the property and all other expenses. The water is heated to the end of the cliffs. Mokuba and Seto have their own. I'm the only one who holds the key, so it's completely private," she replied. I smiled. She took me away to the house of her privacy. I'll bet she never takes anyone here. I didn't notice until a few moments later that she escaped me. I swam after her and she handed me a towel as I walked out of the water and onto the property. I wrapped myself in the towel as I felt the chill of the wind hit me. It really gets to you after being in heated water. She led me inside and on her couch. She took something out of the freezer and brought out a cooler and a beer for me. She opened the drinks. I never took my eyes off her for a second. She handed me the t.v remote and we started to watch Jay and Silent Bob. It was one of her favourites. By the time the movie finished, the over started to beep. She ran for it and pulled out the pizza. She busted out more drinks and we ate dinner while watching Family Guy. We went up to her bedroom and ended up watching more t.v. I was tired, holder her close. I was holding her… Forever in my arms.

Alrighty! Its taken a while, but I've done it! And I have the next chapter already started, I got other things to update, and a new story to add, I'll try to update quicker, but for now, R+R!


End file.
